Fever
by camelliastar
Summary: Maka studied too much and got sick. How will the duo deal with it. One shot.


Author Note: Hi, this is another one-shot. I'm running out of ideas! Help! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

Fever

Soul woke up. He felt his back numb. Yeah, he slept on the floor last night. He stood up and he saw a bed. It was Maka's. She was fast asleep, with ice bag on her forehead. Her face was red thanks to fever. Soul had stayed all night long to look after her. _How did she get into this mess. _Soul thought to himself, as he remembered what happened yesterday:

~Flash Back~

_Maka stood infront of the library door. She felt not too good. She was studying too much. Bunch of tests seemed to appeared in front of her, ready to swallow. Maka tried to remember last time she ate._

"_Uugh! It was yesterday." She grumbled to herself._

_Maka forgot to eat dinner yesterday. That morning she only ate a piece of biscuit._

_She felt herself hot, and her stomach sore. _

"_I was too clumsy." She mumbled again._

"_Yo, Maka, time to go home." Soul walked towards Maka._

"_Oh, yeah!" Maka replied and followed Soul._

_They went out from the school and almost reached their flat. Soul asked Maka:_

"_Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. This is ain't cool at all"_

"_I'm fine. Don't mind me. I'm going to study, okay." Maka replied. She unlocked the door and ran towards her room. Soul shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen. Blair left a note, it said only a line: Cook me a fish! Soul grabbed the pan and started to look for the recipe. As he opened the cabinet, a loud thud came from Maka's room._

"_Maka…!" Soul shouted. He left the pan and ran to Maka's room._

_Maka lied on the floor. Her face was red, and her body was limp. Soul shook his head:_

"_This is not cool." He said to himself._

_Soul carried Maka to the bed, covered her in sheet. He looked for medicine and a few icecubes. Soul got to the kitchen and cooked porridge for Maka and him. When he got back, Maka had woke up._

"_Uh, Soul?Where am I?" Maka asked Soul._

"_You fainted. Here, have this." Soul put her plate aside and started feeding Maka._

"_No need, I can do it myself." Maka insisted._

"_you're sick. Here, let me help you." Soul grabbed a spoon and fed her._

"_Well, Soul, thank you for taking care of me." Maka spoke to Soul as she wiped her mouth, tried so hard to hide the blush on her face._

"_It's alright, afterall I'm your partner." Soul gave her his toothy smile._

_Night began to fall. Maka was reding a book, while Soul silently poured medicine to a spoon. Ready to gave it to Maka._

"_Open your mouth" Soul instructed_

"_Aaaa…" Maka opened her mouth as wide as she can._

"_Next time, don't be this clumsy okay? This is not cool at all." Soul's voice seemed to be concerned of Maka's health._

"_Okay, I will." Maka replied with a smile. She lowered herself and soon began to sleep. Soul smiled at his meister. He admitted that "miss tiny tits" was pretty cute when she sleep. Soul checked her forehead to make sure her fever had gone. Soul yawned._

"_Maybe I can rest a bit." He buried his head to Maka's side. His butt was firm on the chair, his body leaned to the bed. Not long, the two snored pretty loud, the prove of a tired day._

~Present~

Maka finally woke up. Soul glanced at her.

'Feeling better?" He gave her his toothy grin.

"Yeah, pretty much. After a plenty of sleep, I can get back to my oldself." Maka streched her arms.

Soul touched her forehead and commented:

"Not bad, nice improvement, miss tiny tits."

Maka growled, but soon laughed:

"Don't say it again. Anyway, thank you for taking care of me."

Soul smirked and walked outside.

"Hey, Soul!" Maka called him.

"What?" Soul turned around. Maka bend and kissed his cheek.

"Again, thankyou." She smiled and skipped outside. Soul froze. His cheeks turned crimson. He shrugged his shoulders and went outside.

"I guess I'll have to make breakfast." He spoke to himself.

Author Note: Dumdumdumdum! Another oneshot. Please give reviews By the way, I don't own soul eater and I'm sorry if I misstyped or got my grammar mixed up


End file.
